This Cant be Happening
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Jane POV. Jane arrives at Maura's in time to be greeted by an unpleasant sight.


**Title:** This Can't be Happening

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jane/Maura

**Rating: ** **R (language)  
><strong>**Summary**: Jane POV. Jane arrives at Maura's in time to be greeted by an unpleasant sight.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: Think I'll be starting a series of one-shots called The Wrong Rizzoli. So this will be the first of them. [:**

**Find Banner and Links for The Wrong Rizzoli on profile!  
><strong>

**Feedback would be much appreciated!**

Seriously, Tommy, of all the people in the world, my fucking little brother. The black sheep. The bad egg. The rotten apple. The fucking criminal! Ugh!

My teeth clench hands balling into fists at my sides as I stand looking into the small window. I want to tear my eyes away, really I do. But I fucking can't! It's like one of those horrible accidents you know you should turn away shield your eyes save yourself all of that trauma, but you can't help yourself and look anyway.

This is my hell.

I wish I can say that this has come as a shock to me, but it doesn't. Ever sense that day that I found them playing chest together something in me just knew. Chess, that little fucker used the game that I taught him to play.

That day I knew it. I realized that I was jealous of her attentions on him, but I really thought that it was because she was my best friend. Until I realized that every time I thought about them together it made me sick and my whole body ache.

And there it is the kiss. Fuck!

I finished that chess game. After I discovered those feelings, after I knew. I tried dropping a subtle hint that she should be looking to me, that I want her to look to me. I mean she did realize that _**I**_ was the other Rizzoli with a beautiful mind. That I wanted her attentions shifted back to me. Not that little worm.

I can feel my hands shaking and something wet on my palms. I look down a little disorientated by the feel only to be greeted by the sight of blood. I must have broken the skin.

I let up on my fists looking back up and cringe when I see her body pressed against his hands in her hair.

Fuck this shit! I have to do something. Okay, Korsak! I will just have him call Maura with a fake case or something!

Quickly I reach into my pocket and fish out my cell as fast as I can, not wanting to waist a single second. My thumb presses firmly against the speed dial set up for him and slap the device against my ear.

Ow. So not the best idea. I cringe.

Ring. Ring. Come on, come on. Ring. Pick Up!

"Korsak" and I breathe a small sigh.

"Hey Korsak I need you to do me a huge favor." I know my words are rushed but dam it I don't care!

"Jane? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine." I roll my eyes irritated "Or it will be fine if you can do me this favor."

"Okay Janie, whatever you need."

I growl slightly at the nickname, but leave it. "I need you to call Maura with something that will get her down to the precinct."

It stays quiet on the other end.

"Korsak!" I glance up hoping I didn't just call attention to myself. And now I wish I hadn't. his fucking filthy hand is touching the skin under her shirt. God dam it!

I grind my teeth together.

"I'm a little confused here Jane."

"Look I don't have time to explain will you do it or not?" I all but growl into the phone.

"Calm down there Janie; I'll try."

"Now" I demand

"Okay"

"Bye" I answer breathlessly, adding a "Thank you" as an afterthought.

The line goes dead and I wait with bated breath as I look up. The bile rises in my throat at the sight of Tommy and his grubby hand pawing at Maura's perfect breast.

This seriously can not be happening right now!

My body is thrumming with adrenaline and all I want to do is burst in there and beat the crap out of that little weasel, but I know I have no right.

Damn it Korsak!

The familiar ringtone reaches my ears and immediately I perk up, but she doesn't pull away.

She can't, not pull away; work is too important to her. The little slime is already poisoning her.

A breath of relief leaves my lungs as she starts to detach herself from _him, _but he's not taking the hint and keeps moving forward. Once again my body is coiling like a spring. Her shove gets him to break away I can see her lips moving and then she's on the phone.

She nods speaks, nods some more speaks and the calls over, she briefly says something to the weasel while moving to grab her things.

My body is alive with relief as I see this and I turn on my heel and jog down the steps. As I race down the street in my car towards the precinct uneasiness settles upon me knowing that this will not be the last time.


End file.
